Diirinka
| aspects = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = | home = | formerhomes = | minions = | died = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = Spiral of white, gray, and black | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Cruelty Knowledge Magic | domains3e = Chaos, Destruction, Dream, Dwarf, Evil, Suffering, Trickery | worshipers3e = Derro | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = DaggerFaiths and Pantheons page 221 gives Bite as Diirinka's favored weapon. This is a mistake made by Sean K. Reynolds as he explains and corrects here: www.seankreynolds.com/rpgfiles/we/ZZZcorrectedmonsterdeitytable.html | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | symbol2e = spiral (white, gray, and black swirls) | homeplane2e = Pandemonium/Phlegethon | realm2e = Hidden Betrayal | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Cruelty Magic Knowledge | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Derro | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Diirinka was the god of the derro, monstrous hybrids of dwarves and humans that inhabited the Underdark. His symbol was a spiral of gray, black, and white. He was a deity of magic and knowledge, as well as cruelty. He resided in the realm called the Hidden Betrayal on Pandemonium's layer of Phlegethon. Origins Diirinka was thought to be the son between Moradin and Berronar Truesilver as well as the brother to Abbathor, Clangeddin Silverbeard, Sharindlar, Vergadain, Thard Harr, Gorm Gulthyn, Marthammor Duin, Dugmaren Brightmantle, Laduguer and Diinkarazan, in the case of the latter twin. He was banished by his father alongside his brother, though it wasn't clear for what. It should be noted that Diirinka might not exist, as the truth behind the Derro's origins was that they were a form of dwarves tortured into insanity by the illithids. Though interestingly, worship of entities called Diirinka and Diinkarazan existed in Old Shanatar. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Monster deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Destruction domain deities Category:Dream domain deities Category:Dwarf domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Suffering domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Phlegethon Category:Inhabitants of Pandemonium Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes